The Hatfields & The McCoys: At The Emmy's
by TheFilmDirector2013
Summary: Randall McCoy and Anse Hatfield discover actors Bill Paxton and Kevin Costner have not only been nominated for Emmy awards but that they THEMSELVES have been invited to attend the show-but neither Randall nor Anse know what the Emmy's are or even who Bill or Kevin are...This should be interesting, how will Anse and Randall react to all this? Please read & review, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Hatfields & McCoys at the Emmy's

_Summary: Randall McCoy and Anse Hatfield discover actors Bill Paxton and Kevin Costner have not only been nominated for Emmy's but that they themselves have been invited to attend the show -but neither Randall nor Anse know what the Emmy's are or who Bill or Kevin are...This should be interesting, how will Anse and Randall react to all this?_

* * *

June 19, 1900's:

_~ Devil Anse Hatfield ~_

As Judge Wall and Jim walked to Anse's home, they were talking amongst themselves, surprised at the notes they had found on each of their doors. They had no clue what it meant, who sent it or how it even showed up on their door.

* * *

Anse angrily walked out onto the porch angrily after hearing the shouting of both Wall and Jim. Anse, at this particular time did not want to be disturbed. As Anse sighed as he stepped out onto the porch, he stared at Jim angrily.

"What IS it Jim?" Anse snapped angrily.

Jim shook his head and frowned slightly.

"Anse, Anse I tell you, you gotta get down here and see this." Jim said with a scoff.

Anse sighed again angrily as he stepped off his porch and walked over to Jim and Wall.  
Anse noticed Jim had a medium sized cream, colored paper in hand.

"Jim, this better be good." Anse warned sternly.

"Oh it is Anse." Wall said. "We can't explain this, so we thought you could."

Jim handed Anse the cream colored paper and Anse snatched it from his hand and read it. As Anse read it, he frowned deeply.

"You are cordially invited to attend the sixty-fourth annual Emmy awards, to which you have been nominated" Anse read, "in Los Angeles, California?"

Anse looked up at Jim and Wall with a confused stare.

"What the hell is this?" Anse asked angrily. " And what the hell is the Emmy awards?"

"Now that would be the million dollar question." Wall said.

"I'm telling you, I bet it's from that bastard, Randall McCoy." Jim said strongly. "I bet this is just some trick to-to get us somewhere to kill us all at once."

Anse nodded with an angry look as he looked back down at the paper.

"And who in the hell are-Bill Paxton and Kevin Costner?" Anse asked in a irritated voice.

"Probably friends of that bastard Randall." Jim said. "I say we go to his house and kill him and his whole damn family.'

"No, now wait a minute, wait a minute here." Wall said. "We have no clue if Randall McCoy is the one who sent these papers. Let's not jump to conclusions. It could be anybody-anybody ELSE."

Anse looked up at Wall angrily. How Wall could trust Randall and his family so easily, baffled Anse. Especially when he knew that Randall was the enemy-THEIR enemy.

"Well who else would send something like this huh?" Anse said almost loudly with anger. "The-the damn Emmy awards? What is that some-some covert word that REALLY means we're his enemy and the award will be our deaths?"

Anse shook his head angrily.

"No, tonight we go to Randall McCoy." Anse snapped.

"DAMN RIGHT!" Jim yelled.

"If he wants to kill off me and my entire family once and for all, under this-this supposed Emmy award disguise and with the help of these-Bill Paxton and Kevin Costner people, then so be it. Tonight, we're going to him!"

Anse stormed off angrily and Jim looked back at Wall with a smirk as he followed Anse towards Anse's house.


	2. Chapter 2

_~ Randall McCoy ~_

Randall was sitting on the porch of his home with Sally, on a cool but warm summer evening when Randall's oldest son, Jim came running up onto the porch with a cream colored, medium sized paper in hand.

"Pa, pa! Look I found this taped to our horse in the barn!" Jim said as he handed the paper to Randall.

Randall took the paper and stared briefly at Jim with slight cautiousness as to exactly what Jim found.

Randall opened the folded paper and read it silently and then aloud.

"You've been cordially invited to the sixty-fourth, Emmy awards," Randall said, before looking up at Jim and then at Sally with a confused stare.

"To which you've been-nominated?" Randall continued to read with confusion in his voice. "In Los Angeles, California."

Randall looked up at Jim with an eyebrow raised.

"Jim, who sent this?" Randall asked.

Jim shook his head with a clueless look.

"I don't know Pa." Jim said. "I just found it taped to the horse."

"What in God's name are the Emmy awards?" Sally asked with a clueless look that she gave to Randall.

Randall glanced at Sally with an almost angry stare and stood up from his seat and looked down at the paper again.

"Something tells me this is from Devil Anse." Randall said almost sharply.

"You think he's planning something pa?" Jim asked. "They've got two names on there-Bill Paxton and Kevin Costner. You think they're in on Anse's plan to come get us?"

"Randall, what if it is Anse Hatfield?" Sally asks. "What if he comes here and butchers our entire family?"

Randall looked at Sally with complete seriousness and anger.

"I will NOT let Devil Anse bring anymore horror and bloodshed to our family." Randall said sharply. "Whatever he's planning with this-this Emmy awards and this Bill and Kevin-Paxton and Costner-I will not let him hurt our family again. Jim, get your brothers and meet me by the barn."

Randall looked at Sally and walked over to her and took her hands into his and pulled her up lightly to her feet.

"I want you to go inside and I'll be in, in a minute after me and the boys talk, alright?" Randall said.

"Will it be ok, Randall? Will it?" Sally asked.

Randall nodded.

"It will be, with God on our side, we can defeat Devil Anse and his evil Emmy Award violent plan to hurt our family, it will be alright." Randall said.

As Sally hugged Randall and went in the house, Randall looked out at his front yard with worry and with anger. He had no clue what this Emmy awards were about nor did he know who Bill Paxton and Kevin Costner were, but he was sure it had something to do with Anse trying to bring forth more war to him and his family and if it took all of Randall's strength, he was NOT going to let that happen...

However little did either he nor Anse knew, what the Emmy Awards were REALLY about and what they both were TRULY in for...

* * *

~ To Be Continued ~

.


End file.
